sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Truceian Brotherhood
The Truceian Brotherhood, also known as the Cult of True Lore was a radical and murderous True Lore cult that plagued the Republic of Truce. During that time, they have risen to levels of infamy unrivaled by any. The cult's ultimate goal is a simple one -- the destruction of the RoT. More specifically, it is the tearing down of Truceian society and replacing it with a Ps-dominated one. To this end, the cult seeks to convert the minds of the unsuspecting, the downtrodden, and the weak of faith and to carry out acts of mass-murder and topple the current RoT government as a wide a scale as possible. Tenets, Goals and Beliefs At the core of the cult's beliefs of the Truceian Brotherhood is the reverence for the Ps, favoring them above any other creature in the universe. As they perceive it, the Republic of Truce is utterly corrupt as are the powers behind it. For them, the Ps offer the means to break free from the control of the Senate. The answer, as far as they are concerned, is total destruction -- the violent self-destruction of the Senate's carefully woven web of lies, deceit, falsehoods and manipulations. Manipulated and sheered into action by the cult's leaders, a council of Psmans who guide promising new recruits deeper into the grasp of the cult's influence. Fanning the flames of their victims' hatred for feeling betrayed or ignored by the local authorities, the leaders send them into fanatical zealotry. Wanton violence, mass kidnappings and forced conversion of victims occur. Offshoots and Splinter Groups Salomonari One of the many remnants of the Truceian Brotherhood, it is widely hypothesized that the forerunners of the Salomonari cult assimilated into the local populace. Most are located in isolated pockets throughout the southeastern mountain ranges of the RoT, with little to no connection with one another. The religion, in its current state, is an amalgam of local folk traditions and bloody True Lore rituals. Aero's Dawn One of the oldest neo-True Lore organizations in the former Republic of Truce, dismissed by the authorities as merely another decadent upper-class social club. The cult's founder and his followers engage in blood orgies, ritual sacrifice, and cannibalism. Blackwood Lodge A criminal cult primarily active in the post-RoT states. It has been linked to extortion, murder, robbery, gambling, prostitution, human trafficking, drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, and terrorism. Esoteric Order of the White Ouroboros A neo-True Lore cult disguised as an occult themed fraternal organization, founded by former Truceian nobles heavily influenced by their True Lore "court magicians", the religion transformed from a hidden pagan faith to a secret tool for the landed gentry. The Vox Another neo-True Lore cult. Cult members use horribly disfiguring and agonizing metal implants to tune their "voices". The vibrations emitted by Vox members can destroy flesh and bone, they can also use these vibrations to produce white noise to implant subliminal messages into the minds of their victims. Iron Brotherhood Centered around the prison system, the Iron Brotherhood are a neo-True Lore that has found the perfect recruiting grounds within such bastions of terror and degradation. The cult has spread, luring in more guards, wardens, and prisoners with promises of power and profit.Category:Religion Category:Organizations